My Prince : Fairy Tail Version
by Kazuha Kouran
Summary: Two different worlds collide.. How can they both handle it?
1. Prologue

My Prince

I do not own Fairy Tail nor the My Prince Original Story it is actually from wattpad .. Credits to the authors Hiro Mashima ( Fairy Tail ) and Alyloony ( My Prince )

PROLOGUE

I did my best to be in that place and I succeeded, but I didn't expect that things will turn the other way around.

I went to school that doesn't fit my lifestyle but I don't care. All I want is to be with my love.

But I guess my decision is wrong.

Very wrong.

I'm currently studying in Prince Academy, a school for elites. I'm a mere commoner and guess what, I'm the ONLY one that is a "Binbo" as they call me.I'm unique right? And VERY POPULAR!

Very popular to the bullies.

I only want my high school days to be memorable, but the only memories i have is when the bully me.

And you know what happened to the one that i loved that i followed?

I GAVE UP ON HIM

Well, not completely. Because I know deep down I still love him.

Darn, how I hate everything in this school. From it's air-conditioned room to it's very expensive foods.

Especially those students who called themselves STAR SIX. They are a group of students that is very rich and very popular. They are like "Celebrity" in this school. The very least all the students here can do is patronize them- except me. I really hate them from the way they talk , the way they walk and the way they treat the others. And the way they made me realize that me and the person I love is living in a very different world.

YES .

The person I love is one of them.

That is why I decided to gave up. I planned to stay as a loner until I graduate. Well , I did succeed for three years . This is my last year of being a high school student.

My last year of SUFFERING.

••••••••

She's a commoner

He's a prince

She doesn't have a good highschool memory

He doesn't have a good past

They're strangers to each other.

Until one day

Unexpected things happend

Characters

Erza Scarlet - The Commoner

Natsu Dragneel - the Ultimate Prince

Jellal Fernandes - the Romantic Prince

Juvia Loxar - the MVP Princess

Gray Fullbuster - the Genius Prince

Loke Regalus - the Casanova Prince

Lucy Heartfilia - the Heartthrob Princess

Mirajane Strauss - the cute adviser

Hibiki Laytis - the handsome new teacher

Allison Dragneel ( OC ) - the Principal

:) hey guys sorry for putting hibiki/mira in this its just they both fit the character 'well for hibiki yes but mira not really but shes cute though' okay guys this is just a prologue .

P.s

All of them are OOC here i just pick them up by personality.

Feel free to review !

By the i will update by the end of the week if i dont have a lot of homeworks to do.

a Au deux


	2. Chapter 1: The Start

Chapter 1

THE START

Erza POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMM LLLLLLLAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEE!

I'm running through the door. I think this is an achievement for me that my school is just a walking distance from home. And there is a big disadvantage if I woke up late, the walking distance school from home becomes running distance and even how fast I run, I will still be late. Jeeez !

Anyways, my name is Erza Scarlet and this is my first day on my senior year, and it is sad to say that i'm late.

Then, I look at my watch. Oh crap ten minutes more and the school gates will be closed!

*BBBEEEEEEEPPPP* * BBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP*

What the!

I looked backwards, getting ready to fight whoever it is that has no manners who blow his/her automobile horn but-

"Hey Binbo, why are you blocking the way?"

I stopped and I cant move my body. It seems like some kind of magic spell struck me.

That voice.

When I looked back. I saw Jellal Fernandes looking through the window of his car and he is smiling at me.

How I hate that smile. It made me fall for him again.

" Good Morning Binbo."

And if your asking why he is calling me binbo , it is a japanese term for * poor*

He always calls me like that. Since we were still preschool.

He is Jellal Fernandes a childhood friend of mine. Also, he is the reason why i went in Prince Academy. Maybe you are confuse why can a commoner like me can enter an elite school like that.

Every year, they always give a scholarship on the upcoming freshmen students that take the entrance exams. Then, they will grant you a full scholarship whoever got the highest score in the exams. And fortunately, or should I say unfortunately I am the one who got the scholarship. But I need to become a student assistant and have a good grades to maintain the scholarship.

Anyways, its been so long since i saw this knucklehead. I really missed him. Because even though we have the same school, i cant talk or even come close to him because theres always a lot of girls around him. Also, he is always with Star 6 , S6 for short it.

" R-radish?"

But of course if his term of endearment for me is binbo , I got one for him too you know. "Radish" I always call him radish because of his skin color. White as a radish.

" And why are you running?" , he asked

" because i'm late, i'm not rich as you to have a car you know!" I shot back.

He opened his passengers seat " hop- in, we'll go together"

"W-what?"

"Its the very first day and your late. I pity you:) ! . Come on just get inside the car"

I sat beside him. Wooooooo lucky hahahaha.

" why are you walking if there is a bus?"

" 'cause I don't want to waste my money."

" jeez its only a dollar you know"

" for us a dollar is gold!"

He messed my hair and said, " you are really a binbo" then he laughed.

Jellal is always like that. Naughty and a tease. But in school we are not like this.

Three minutes is the car ride to our school. And when we are near the gates there is a lot of students waiting.

Oh yes, I am with an S6 member so there is no doubt that theres a lot of people waiting.

Jellal is known as a romantic prince. He is also the vocalist of our school's official band. He is really a good singer. He knows to play a lot of instruments. He caught a lot of girls' heart ( including me ) . Its not just that but is also friendly and always smiling. No wonder there is a lot of people waiting for him.

"Lets go" ,he said.

" oh hehhehe"

"What? " he asked.

" how can we go out?" I asked while pointing outside.

" ah. Dont worry! Lets just walk straight dont mind them"

I looked at the window. Just walked straight? I think a cat go passed that crowd alive! Grrr why did I even come with him in the first place?

He looked at me " why? Are you embarrassed that they can see you walking with me?

" how did you know?"

" oh come on binbo with this handsome face your being embarassed!? " he asked smiling while pointing his face.

Hmmph , maybe your the one who will be embarrassed cause your with me.

He pulled me out of the car and the students starts to give us a way mostly the girls that is waiting in front of his car. They looked at me from head to toe then they started to whisper.

" dont mind them" he said

Sigh. This is one of the reasons that it is sad that Jellal is with the S6. It seems like all the people in the world are shouting that were not for each other.

" Hey Jellal Here" a beautiful girl called him. She is Juvia Loxar the MVP princess. She is the captain ball of the school's volleyball team. She is beautiful and smart. Her family owns two restaurants and one five star hotel. She is admired by a lot of guys but for some reason she is not accepting any suitors.

" come on . I'll introduce you to them" he said

" ahm no need"

" why ? Lets go" he held my hand and my heart starts beating faster.

" I have a lot of things to do maybe next time " i smiled at him.

To be honest, i'm just avoiding to be involved with the S6

Because i feel that my life will be messed up if they know me.

Then Jellal went to Juvia . There are other students that is coming out from their own cars. All the eyes of the student are looking at them.

I saw a girl that just got out of her car. She has a beautiful face and a good posture. You can really see that she is rich by the way she moves.

Lucy Heartfilia, the beauty queen of S6. She is entitled Miss Prince Academy and no one has taken that title away from her , since. She also has a lot of suitors but she alway says " My Heart Belongs To Loke only"

I heard the other girls screaming excitedly and i saw the reason why they are excited. Together with Jellal is two other guys. The other guy has a good body and very tall. He also has a chinito ( Chinese like) eyes and a nice smile.

One of them is Gray Fullbuster , the genius prince. He is ranked no. two in the entrance exam. I cant believe that I outsmart him but what happened between us is a closed fight. I was ahead by two points. But other than that, he is the president of the star section and leader of three clubs at school which English , Science , and Math.

The other one is Loke Regalus, the Casanova prince.( casanova means man with many lovers in short playboy ). He is a very good looking guy. Favorite collection? GIRLS. And if Lucy says he loves him a lot of times, the same time he denies it.

The students here never stops. Imagine that there's a big celebrity coming in this school. As a matter of fact, their life here is a lot like a celebrity.

" OMG! Natsu is coming! " some kind of random girl shouted.

The crowds cheers became louder while a black limousine enters the school gates. The cheers became more louder and louder when the car stops . There is one guy came out of car. If you looked at him, he is very handsome, nice skin complexion, kissable lips , beautiful onyx black eyes and a silky spiky pink locks. But there is something wrong with this guy.

I never seen him smile. After all those years of studying in this school. He always seems like he has a lot of problems.

That is Natsu Dragneel, the ultimate prince. He is the most popular among the six of them. His family owns this school. He is very handsome and has a lot of admirers, but even one time, i never really saw him smile.* sigh * I really dont know why there is a lot of girls that like him. He look likes he is always angry.

He walks towards the S6 and they all greet him.

" Bro ! How is summer vacation? " Jellal asked while putting his arms over Natsu's shoulder.

" yeah bro. How is your summer vacation." Loke added/ repeated.

" The same as usual." He replied with a serious face.

" come on guys let go to the classroom. We dont want to be late on the first day? " Gray interrupted. Then he walks away while the other s6 followed him.

While they are walking , all of the students are looking at them.

" Miss Lucy, please accept my gift. Its a bag. Its from France. " a guy said while giving Lucy the bag.

Wow it's even more expensive than our house.

" oh thank you " Lucy said. " but i cannot return your love" she said while putting her arms around Loke. " i already have a boyfriend." She winked.

Loke untangled Lucy's arms. " and who told you that were a couple?"

"Hmm your such an indenial Loke." While she clings on him again.

" aghhhhghhg . Get off me ! Gray help." He pleaded.

" oh stop it you two" Gray scolded.

I am really curious about the relationship of them both.

" Miss Juvia, please accept this cake. I baked it al by my self just for you!" A guy said.

" im sorry im not fond if eating sweet foods."

What?! What the ? Why ? ( hahahha overreaction rules! )

Juvia leaves the guy. Well thats mean. She can atleast accept the cake right. All the efforts of the guy is wasted. Thats even unusual for a guy to bake.

" Can i have this?" Jellal asked smiling.

" Oh sure" the guy gave jellal the cake.

" thank you!"

" Juvia! Why dont you accept the cake? He used his efforts to do this" Jellal said to Juvia.

" You can have it if you want Jellal."

Wait! Why did Gray answered instead of Juvia ? Is he jealous?

" Jeez Gray, your always high blood, this is really mine" Jellal said.

" Jellall ! Please accept this cookies?!" A girl said

" oh thank you " he winked.

GRRRRR!RADISH! FLIRT!FLIRT!

" Natsu , please accept this." He just ignored the girl. He just kept walking. Even though there a lot of students giving him gifts.

Im really curious. He is so snobbish. But why is there a lot of girls that like him?

" hey Natsu! You dont want this? Can i have it?" Jellal asked while pointing the gift.

" do as you pleased Jellal" he replied.

Geez RADISH!

There is a lot lot of students that gives a gift on S6. This the event every time the vacation ends. Even spring break , thanks giving break and winter break.

That is the life of the Star Six in this school. The are like kings and queens. I dont care about them. I dont care about their life. Jellal is the only one i know personally. For me they are only a bunch of rich kids that is enjoying their popularity in this school. I think that is why they have a lot of good memories in high school, unlike me that is always bullied because of me being a 'commoner' .

But little did I know , that this day everything will start to change...

To be continued...

Hey guys first chapter done! Sorry about the grammars. :) and by the way their personalities are altered in here. Just bear with me hehehehe. And this is strictly not Jellal/Erza thingy. As for Natsu and Erza ... They will meet next chapter...

Read and review guys!

P.s

I dont think i can update the second chapter until the month after next month。I have to take a test to graduate. So im going to review. But ill try updating as soon a possible.

Au deux!


	3. Chapter 2: MASK OF A PRINCE

Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 guys i'm not supposed to update today but my friend ask to update so i update it cause its her bithday... So this is it a week earlier though.. hope you like this update...

Disclaimer:

I do not own Fairy tail and Its character only the oc is the one that i own.

soorry bad english

MASK OF A PRINCE

Erza POV

I was being busy eating my lunch. I am in the garden. You ask why? Because its peaceful in here. Most of the students eat in cafeteria and the price of their food is the same as the prize in a five star hotel. Though most of the students can afford it.

From here i can see the leisure room of the Star Six. Because the window of the room is pure glass, i can see what they are doing. Juvia is writing something. ( ohhh it rhymes. :) ). Gray is reading a book while glancing every minute at Juvia. You ask how do i know? Well i dont know.. Lucy and Loke are chasing each other while Jellal is busy strumming his guitar. Every break they are always in there. They are not eating in the cafeteria. There is someone that bringing their food in the leisure room for them.

The school is so biased when it comes to them. Why is the school giving them a so - special treatment while we both pay- i mean all of the students are paying the same tuition fee.

Grrr seriously. I do not understand this school. Ughh why would i even care about them. By just thinking of them my blood starts to boil.

After I eat i stand up and go inside the building some I-don't-know-who-they-are girls showed up and blocks me.

" Is she the one "

" yeah She's the one "

" really?! This Commoner? "

What the hell is their problem and what are they talking about. More importantly is who are they?...

" why are you with prince Jellal a while ago? "

" yeah why are you riding with him?"

They asked after one another.

" what? " I asked.

" I said why are you with our prince Jellal?"

" Who do you think you are riding with our prince Jellal?" Asked the other one.

Who do i think i am? Well im just his best friend.. I thought.

" ahmm he asked me to ride with him "

" that's impossible! You a dirty , filthy Binbo like you?"

I didn't mind them i just walk away. Then the got a hold oh my hand and pull me back.

" do not ignore us you filthy whore"

Me a whore grrrr i just want to get away from them.

Then " why do you like them by the way its not like they were the f4 you know like lee min hoo."i shouted.

Then they started squealing

" oh my god., lee min hoo he is so handsome" meanie flirt #1

" yeah i like how he smile he is soooooo gorgeous" meanie flirt #2

" i know right" meanie flirt #3

While they were talking i walked away then i bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" I said while picking up my books.

" hn" said the one i bumped

Then when i look up i saw an angel that fall from the sky but there is only one problem... The angel is not smilling.

" watch were your going miss" then he walked away.

'Oh my god! I just bumped into Natsu Dragneel'. I thought.

After that i walked into the teachers office.

Natsu POV

I was walking in the hallway when i bumped into someone. When she saw me she was awestruck.

Then after she stand up i started walking away.

Cant this day get any better. First a lot of fans looking at you then theres someone who bumped at ahhhhh this is so annoying. I went to boys rest room. There is no one in there. Good.

I took out a wig , a fake braces and a nerdy glasses and put them in. When i walked out there is a lot of students in the hallway is already 4th period.

There is no one paying attention to me. Yeah this is what i want no fans following you and peaceful

While I was walking in the hallway I bump in my sister.

" still using that wig huh? " she asked.

" its none of your business "

" you really need to change that attitude of yours, natsu " she said.

"..." I just walk away.

" Natsu..." She called but i just ignore her put my head phones and continued to walk. After School I change back to my normal look. I went to our leisure room to rest and to get my other things. As expected the five other members is there. I think its their routine to go and rest in the leisure room after school.

" Thank God The Ultimate Prince is Here" Jellal started.

" Whats the problem? " i asked

" nahhh. just do not go home yet. we did not see each other for few months you know. " Gray said not looking at me He's still busy reading his book.

Juvia sat closer at Gray then she looked at me " by the way i ask our chef to cook food for us. its on the way already. " she said

" weeeeeeeeee! i'm hungryyyy! " Lucy said.

" hey Lucy ill eat first before you. you always left me nothing" Jellal said

" hey Jellal your always Dead hungry ill go first before you eat all of it " Lucy retorted.

Don't even ask me why . the two of them are always like that. but its just for fun. Maybe if the two of them are not here the leisure room will be boring.

then Loke approached me " say Natsu? is it Party time ?'"

" sorry guys i need to go "

" Whatttttttt!? "

i covered my ears. IS it right to shout at my ears ?

" Lucy i am not deaf "

Loke:" Your so Kill Joy. "

Juvia: " Yeah. Stay here First."

" sorry " then i go out of the room

I'm not in the mood to party today. Well, i'm not in the mood to have fun for the last two years.

Ever since that Day i cant feel a real happiness.

* * *

><p>Erza POV<p>

After School...

I'm walking to the lockers near the Science lab. to get my other Things when someone said

" excuse me? "

i looked back... OH MY GOSH!

" P-prince Natsu?" i asked

" are you ms. Erza Scarlet? "

" yes i am why? " i said. How does he know me?

" your name is repeatedly called in the speaker " he said.

" o- okay" then i closed my locker and started to walk.

" by the way t-thanks for calling me " i continued

" no its just your name is repeatedly called." he said

Grrrrrrrrrrr annoying man. then i walked away.

When i look back he is following me..

" Why are you following me " i asked nonchalantly.

" i'm not following you i'm goin' to the principal"s office too " he said

EMBARRASSING...

" what ever" i said while blushing

'erza do not assume ' i thought

When we reach the principal's office greeted us

" oh there you are Ms. Scarlet. Could you give this to the teachers? " she asked.

" yes Ms. " i replied.

" Natsu , please help ms. Scarlet " she said while smiling.

I looked at Natsu and he has a Blank expression.

"hn"

"natsu..." ms. allison said

" okay " he said

After that we walked out and start distributing.

After distributing...

" ah Natsu Thanks for Helping me distribute the Planners" i said

" i just did it because my sister asked me. iwont do it if she did not ask and why are Calling me by my name" he said

lazy bastard...

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

" thank god we finish distributing " i said to my self

'That Erza is interesting' i said in my mind

Im going to the bathroom to put on my disguise . After i put my disguise i walked out in the gates.

While i was walking 3 strangers appeared.

" hey are you from Prince academy? " stranger #1 asked

"Yes why?" I replied.

" so you are rich. Guys hold him " he said.

When i was ready to give them a beating a girl with scarlet hair came. I remember her she's Erza Scarlet

" hey i was looking for you , and your just hanging with your friends here?" She gave me a meaningful look.

" im sorry but my boyfriend and i need to go home " she added

" what are you saying ? " i asked her

" just come with me" she whispered

Then we started to run. The three ugly goons following us then we hid at the back of a dumpster.

" hey why are we hiding here " i asked because it is so stinky and smelly here.

" just be thank full i save from those guys" she replied.

Then we hear a footsteps

" did you find them?" Asked one of the strangers

" no they are not here" answered the two and they walked away..

" phew ! They are gone" Erza said.

" come on lets get out of here its really smelly here." I said . Then we started to walked.

" by the way you said you are from prince academy but i dont see you there." She said.

Shit how do i answer her!

" ohh i"m just a transferree a junior" i said coolly

Good job Natsu nice lie!

" oh that's why . Whats your name by the way." She asked.

" uh my name is.. Dino James" i lied.

" oh my name is Erza Scarlet" she replied

" wow nice name just like your hair" i said

" yeah"

" why did you say that im your boyfriend earlier? " i asked out of blue

She blushed...I don't know but i think she's cute when she blush.

"a-hmn " she stuttered. I just laugh at her

" Im just kidding " hahaha She really is cute. then i smiled at her.

" by the way this is my stop. see you at school. bye " she said then she walked in a not so small

not so big house.

'so that is her house' i thought. after she got inside i walked away

* * *

><p>Next day..<p>

Erza POV

" Erza The principal is looking for you she wants you to meet her in her office."

Early in the morning when i came in school thats the first thing i heard from the teacher. Hmnnnn Why so?

I walked to the office of Ms. Allison then i saw her sitting in her office desk. If you really look at her closely you might think that she is not a principal. She looks more Like a model. She is really beautiful.

Oh well Its in their blood. Natsu is handsome, Ms. Allison is beautiful. They are siblings what can you say.

" ma'am. They said you are looking for me? " i said.

" ah yes. please sit down. ". l sat at the chair in front of her. " I looked at your grades earlier, and i want to congratulate you for having a good grades this past few years" She said

" Ah thanks Miss"

" Then as a reward, Since you are already a senior, I transferred you to the star section" She said again This time she is smiling

" Thank you ma'am"

?

0_0

0_0

0_0

" Whattttttttttt?! "

" I transferred you to the Star section. From now on that is your section."

S-S-S-S-S-S-Star Section?!

What should i Perceive?

Happiness or sadness?

tada! chapter 2 is already done have fun reading guys!

And i just want to inform you that im doing a surprise update every surprise date hahahah it means i will update everytime i have time. sorry for the bad english.

Read and Review guys!

Au Deux!


End file.
